


Dreaming of You

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: In which Minho and Key are happy little lovebirds.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellotweetygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/gifts).



“I dreamt about you last night.” A deep, tempting voice spoke right into his ear.

Minho dropped his coffee all over his desk, spluttering helplessly as all of his senses left him.

“Kibum!” he admonished, glaring at his partner. He felt the hot liquid dripping off his desk and onto his lap.

“What? It’s not my fault someone’s got their mind in the gutter.” The look of pure mischief on Key’s face told him that that’s exactly where his mind was.

“I’m trying to work-“ Key placed a finger over his lips, cutting him off.

“Shh,” Key leaned in, and Minho realized that at some point Key had turned his desk chair so that Minho was no longer facing the coffee-stained mess that was his desk but was now knee to knee with his partner. Well, more like face to face.

Key kissed him, effectively shutting him up like only he could do. He felt Key smile into the kiss, his strong hands stroking Minho’s neck and tugging at the strands of his hair. He kept his hair long these days for just that reason.

Minho loved these moments, where it was just him and Kibum and nothing else.

But…he really did need to get that report filed if he didn’t want to get chewed out by his boss.

“Key,” he said, breaking the kiss and smiling sadly when he heard an answering groan. Minho opened his eyes, looking back into the petulant stare that he loved so much. “Kibum-ah, I need to-“

“Yeah yeah yeah, you need to work. I get it.” And with a pout and a quick kiss to Minho’s cheek, he left Minho alone in his study.

Shaking his head, Minho turned back to his desk, the white screen of his laptop blinking back at him as if reprimanding him that he hadn’t actually done any work yet.

He sighed, mopping up the spilled coffee before it stained his desk any further. Minho felt the minutes tick by as he continued to stare at his screen, the sun peeking into the window and reminding him that it was a Saturday morning.

Minho groaned, hating that he had a horrible boss who demanded extra work out of him and everyone on his team.

A sharp sense of determination and inspiration hit him, and Minho rapidly typed his report, attached it in the email for his boss, and sent it. He shut his laptop and hurried down the hallway in search of his partner.

Key was curled up on the couch, surfing through channels as if nothing really interested him. Minho smiled, jumping over the back of the couch, which he knew Kibum hated, and landing right next to him, grabbing the remote and flipping it to the sports channel.

“Oh, goodie. Sports on a Saturday. What a novelty.” His tone was dry but the pleased little smirk let Minho know that he really didn’t mind.

Minho turned the volume down and set the remote aside, reaching out to drag Kibum’s foot onto his lap. He gently started massaging his right foot, loving the pleased little sigh that his partner released. Minho loved Key’s little reactions, loved helping him relax and unwind.

He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the inside of Key’s ankle before he picked up his left foot and began massaging his instep.

“So…” he said, one eye on the game and the other on Kibum. Okay, who was he kidding all of his eyes were on Kibum. It felt like every nerve in his body was focused on Kibum. Always.

“What was that dream about? Hopefully something sweet and romantic.” He waggled his eyebrows teasingly, sliding his hands up from Key’s foot to begin massaging his calf. God, Kibum had great calves.

“No, you were being a real asshole. It was great. I even got to slap you.”

Minho stopped, his jaw dropping.

Kibum burst out laughing, crawling over the couch and into Minho’s lap so that he was straddling his thighs and his back was to the tv.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Minho dug his fingers into Key’s sides, moving them teasingly until Key burst out laughing.

“Stop, stop, okay I’m sorry, stop!” he laughed, burying his face into Minho’s neck and resting there, panting.

He allowed Kibum to his breath back, running his hands up and down his back as the game played on in the background.

“I dreamt about you, too,” Minho whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Key’s face.

“Don’t you always?” Key teased, gasping quietly as Minho bit him softly on his jaw before continuing his line of kisses until, finally, he kissed the corner of Key’s mouth.

Minho smiled, knowing that it was the soft dopey one that Key loved to tease him about. He rested his forehead against Key’s and looked him right in the eye, “Yes,” before he finally, lovingly kissed him.


End file.
